Kingdom Of Faith,Love and Destiny
by princess kirrara
Summary: Anna,is princess of a human kingdom,yet,she is a vampire.Her heart becomes winter cold.Hatred becomes of vampires and humans. Then,he shows up,Yoh,prince of vampires.Love blooms among Anna,and,Yoh.But,can hatred and Hao change that?YxAxHxOTHERPAIRS
1. Anna, princess,yet demon

**Hey evryone, what's up? I've never ever wrote a romantic story. So this is my first try. Please let me know if you like it. Please review!**

**Sincerely **

**Princess Kirrara**

Slowly, very slowly, dawn came. She waited in her large, but yet so silent room. Filled with all sorts of fascinating objects, books, jewelry, and fine clothes, everything a princess is to have. Her blonde hair, straight as a piece of thread. Her petite body fit into a small but lovely dress. Golden and red vivid colors stringed around her dress. Her age sixteen, just the age for a princess. However her bright eyes, just as bright as the sun. Of course she could never ever see the sun. Not in her life. A creature, no, demon lived inside her. A demon called _vampire. _Her people, her precious people could never see her face. Only her father and mother knew of this. Nor her father or mother were at all vampires. She was never born as a demon. What the villagers called it. She was at the age six, before she ever knew cruel fate came to her. She was cursed by witchcraft. It just so happened, a war was on. However as a princess, there must always be a consequence.

After ten years she has been cursed to live with cruel fate.

None of the villagers knew about this. However, if they ever knew this, she would be hanged. The kingdom would die.

She slowly stood up from the chair. Her eyes so full of life, but so pale without an expression. Since fearful fate chose her, she now was a cold-hearted princess. How could you blame her? Only coming out at night and feasting upon animal's blood. What a life.

She twisted the doorknob and entered the hallway with many rooms. Other than her parents, she could trust her fateful servants. They all love Miss Anna dearly and felt sorrow for her.

She walked across the long and huge dinning table. She slowly pulled out a chair and sat down. Two servants came across her. "Miss Anna, what shall it be today?" asked a pink eyed woman, she was about Miss Anna's age. It was no other than Tamao also known as Tammy. Anna's best friend.

"Another deer if you may please." Anna responded coldly.

"Yes your highness." Tamao said in a flash. She quickly walked out of the dinning room.

After a few seconds, she and another servant brought a small deer.

Anna stood up and gently patted the deer.

"May you rest in peace mother's creature." Anna whispered.

In a flash she bit the animal in the neck, sucked all it's blood. Until it fainted.

Her mouth smothered with blood.

Tamao quickly stabbed it. She did this so the poor deer could not turn into a demon.

( Vampire)

She slowly licked her pinkish lips. She knew, another day, one of mother earths creatures,_ would be dead_. All by Anna, princess, and the demon.

**What do you think? Hopefully you liked it.Please, please, pretty please review! If you liked it please tell me. If you don't I'll probably have to erase it. Please review!**


	2. Hallows Eve

**Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews! Here is my next chapter. I swear Yoh is in the next chapter. Please review!**

* * *

There she stood. Gazing into the night. Every night she wondered." Why me? Am I to be cursed forever? To not love? Believe? Or have happiness in my life?" A small drop of water appeared before her eye.Slowly; very slowly it came down to her cheek. She shifted it away. Today it was her anniversary from her curse. October 31st.Also known as Alls Hallows Eve. She turned to see the full moon arising. Suddenly, fangs appeared out of her mouth, her became so dark and full of hate. She took a breath. She knew, everyday on her anniversary, the demon came out of her very _alive_. She held up her arms, her blood feeling so cold, her skin, becoming cold as winter. Past memories came flashing back. She closed her eyes. She let out a small cry.

Memories flashing back and fourth, filling her mind full of hatred. How she became this demon. This monster. This _thing. _

Suddenly, her eyes became pure yellow. "Tis the day" she whispered, while holding her head.

"Tis the day" a blue haired woman whispered to the pinkish hair servant. She was about the same age as Tamao, the other servant." Shall we go check on Miss Anna? She must need thou assistance." Pilika spoke.

"Yes, thou shall go inform her parents, and I shall go to Miss Anna. Hopefully we are not too late." Tamao whispered. She dropped the basket full of washed clothes. She hurried along to Anna's room.

"God, help thou Anna regain her memories, and strength". Tamao whispered to herself.

She heard a loud cry. "Anna!" she quickly thought.

She ran toward Miss Anna's room. She called to Pilika. "Pilika" she yelled. She knocked all doors of all the maids and servants. "Thou Anna is in thou trouble." She yelled to the top of her lungs. She opened Anna's room with a key. CLICK the first lock opened, then the second." Anna." She yelled.

"Tamao, Thou stay away" yelled Anna.  
"Anna, thou not need to worry, I shall be with thou Anna forever." She yelled. Suddenly, smell of blood catched Tamao's scent. She opened the door quickly. There, she saw a man in black. He was one of the workers. He was in his mid 40's. He was tall and not so skinny. His brown eyes were not full of light. His eyes were pale, no life were shown in them. She then turned to see Anna, against the wall, crying a river. Her eyes were yellow, just as a cat's eye. Her fangs were sharp and bigger than ever.

"Go away" Anna yelled fiercely.

Tamao slowly backed away; she couldn't help but stare at Anna, and the dead body on the floor.

"Anna, what has thou done?" she yelled at Anna.

"He entered in my room, and…and I couldn't help it. I was so scared of him" Anna stuttered in tears.

"But thou has known him for five years" Tamao yelled.

"But…..But he scared me so much, it happened so quickly. I don't even know how I-"

"How you killed him? Thou did not kill him, the demon did." Tamao stuttered.

"But he lives in me! Feeds upon me! Duels upon me!" she yelled in tears, she moved toward to her cabinet, she took out a knife.

"Anna! No! Please! The demon shall not overcome you!" Tamao ran toward Anna, she quickly took Anna's knife away and held her tight.

"The demon shall never overcome…" Tamao couldn't finish the sentence because Anna had scratched her on her right arm. She was bleeding a puddle. Her arm almost ripped open.

Anna petrified; she glared at her hands with guilt and a desperate soul. She walked slowly toward the wall; she let out a loud cry. She kneeled toward the floor, and glared at her hands.

"Thou has not done anything wrong, the demon has." Tamao quickly stood up and limped toward Anna.

"Anna, Princess Anna, never be afraid."

* * *

**What do you guys think it was? Good? Bad? Awesome? Please review!Please!**


	3. Hallows Eve part 2

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! Sorry if I got you annoyed by the word _Thou. _I promise I won't use it as much. Well, heres the next chapter! Please review! Or else…no more Anna………..Just kidding. But please review! Sorry if I got my holidays mixed up.Lol, how stupid of me. Please forgive me! Review please!**

She held her princes tight. Never to let go. Never to let her down. Her best friend, since childhood.

"Tamao, let me go, you must not take pity on me. I shall one day die with my curse lifted, I want to die." Anna glared at her friend Tamao.

She lifted the strings of Tamao's pink hair towards her small ears. She gently put her cold hand on Tamao's pink, warm, cheek. She let out a small choking cry, her eyes so yellow, bright as the sun. Tears covered her beautiful face.

"I shall never let go, you are my princess, I am always loyal to you. Always." She slowly and gently stood up reaching out her hand toward Anna. Her other hand, so bloody with bruises. A simple scratch could lead Tamao to death.

She tried to keep her balance, but her petite body could not handle the pain and suffering. She quickly fell to her knees, her breath so hard.

Until, she couldn't last any longer; her body became a bit cold. Her weight came upon her, and her eyes closed for a small eternity.

Anna burst out into a million tears; she clung to the corner of the wall.

Her tears fading one by one, but becoming the double as she teared.

She held Tamao in her arms, Tamao's warm blood covered Anna's delicate fingers.

Why me? Am I to have no happiness in my life? No love? No faith? No life to have a destiny?

Anna's mind spun into a thousand webs.

Suddenly, a loud noise popped from the hallway.

CRASH! The door to Anna was open.  
There, Pilika, her parents and three other servants stood there. Glaring at her, Tamao's body and the dead man. Blood all over the floor, and almost a puddle of tears near Anna.

"Miss Anna" Pilika gently spoke.

Anna glanced at all their faces, shocked, miserable, sad, were all expressions that went through her and her friends and family.

Her body felt numb, her face expressionless. What was she to do? Stay there? Run? Ignore them? No, Run was the answer. Run from your fear. Go now.

Without a trace, she quickly stood up, grabbed her cloak, and ran. She ran as fast as the wind. She wished she could runaway like the wind flowing over far way from herself.

There he was. Standing and staring at the moonlight. His hazel nut eyes, glaring at the moon. He was in his mid 16's just like Anna. His hair, brown as the wet sand on the seashore. He wore a black suit, like any original vampire.

He stood there, in a trance, all sorts of cobwebs spinning in his mind.

"Anyone can take pity on humans, even vampires. Like me. All humans have a purpose. To destroy our world. Those no good, pathetic humans, always after us. Just because we are different. Pathetic." He spoke in a silent voice.

"Then why don't you just kill them all….. My dear brother….Yoh." A distance voice appeared out of nowhere.

A boy who looked just like the man named Yoh.However, this man had a powerful glare in his eyes. His hair was longer than his _twin brother. _A lot longer.

"We have been over this Hao (Zeke). Violence can not bring father back. Neither can vengeance. None of that hell can bring back father." He turned to see his brother, face to face. Everyday, it was the same. Fight after fight. Who was going to be king.

"It was pathetic to leave you to the thrown. You're as pathetic as ..."

" Do not even mention _her._ She risked her live to save us. That is not a sin to me, god, you, or her. You know that." Yoh turned his back and led himself outside.

" Well, dear brother, if you ever die because of those pathetic humans. I shall take your place in honor." Hao mocked.

" You are the very last person I would ever want in my palace. Dear brother." In an instance, Yoh was out of sight.

Hao slightly showed his sharp fangs, smiling in laughter.

"Heh….you do not know these humans, dear brother. They shall tear thee, limb, from limb, from limb. Thus, all are after thee. Until thou shall go to hell. That is the day for joy, and that shall be the day for my kingdom to appear. And my princess, the princess of this kingdom will be mine. Soon my dear brother. Soon." Hao turned to the other direction, and disappeared into the full night.

**Do you like it?Alot?A little? Or you don't like it at all?Please.Please.Please review! I swear almost all the boy characters will appear in the next chapter. Please review! Or else…………..**

**Just kidding.**

**Bye, bye now! **


	4. Yoh, prince of vampires

**Thanks a whole bunch for reviews! But, do you really like this story? My (supposedly) friend says it's not a good enough. Rude much! What I thought. And I supported her fanfic stories. Oh well. If you think I should keep on this story PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

He walked, slowly, very slowly down the rocky dark path. His mind, filled with thoughts of anger, despair, angst, and hatred.

Night had fallen already. He could finally get air and leave his brother's position. How he hated his brother.

His brother always putting him down for no reason. Always thinking people were useless and pathetic. Especially humans. His brother didn't even seem at all like him. Both of them. So different. Yet, so alike. Both, vampires, yet, both with different purposes.

"Another walk in the night, master Yoh?" A distant voice called.

A tall thin man appeared before Yoh. His hair black as very dirty snow. Straight and thin.

"What are your worries master Yoh?" He said in a England accent.

"Nothing, just silly old me, worrying about nothing Ryu. However, please do not call me master Yoh. It sounds like I treat you wrong like a prisoner." Yoh cleared out for Ryu.

" Well, I like to say master Yoh, so I get used to it when you become king. I'd rather thee become king than your devious brother, Hao".

Ryu stepped toward Yoh; he gently placed his right hand on Yoh.

"You worry too much prince Yoh; you will be a great king, just like your father." Ryu said in a smirk.

Yoh cleared his throat and looked Ryu in the eye. "That's the problem, my father died when I was six, and I still don't remember him. How am I to be king, when I do not even know how to rule!"

"But I remember thou father, he was the best. Even though I was only ten. I still remember him. Oh, your mother, she was the prettiest of them all. The fairest and prettiest."

"Always thinking of women Ryu?" a far voice questioned.

Yoh and Ryu turned to see him standing there. His hair was purplish and his eyes were pure yellow. His age, about sixteen.

"Well Ryu?" he mocked.

"Ah! Little master Len!" Ryu yelled in surprise. He slightly placed his hand on Len.

"Where have you been!" he tried to hide his surprised face.

Len was always the rebel guy. But he was one of the most kinder persons in the world. However, he didn't show it. That much.

"Get your dirty filthy bloody hand off me!" Len scowled.

Both Yoh and Ryu backed away.

Okay, so maybe he didn't show it .At all.

"He slowly licked his lip. Flavoring the blood on his lip.

"What did you eat this time?" Yoh questioned.

"What the hell do you think?" Len shot back.

"Well, anything else EXCEPT human." He reminded Len.

"I told you, humans taste nasty."

"You've never tasted one, have you?" Ryu questioned.

"Nope. Don't want to. Besides, for your information I had a rabbit for breakfast, a deer for lunch and a goat for dinner." Len answered in a mock.

"So did I!" a voice answered from far.

Out of nowhere, a blue haired boy appeared. His eyes were pure blue. He was about Len's and Yoh's age.

"Great. I tried to get away from you. But, I guess it didn't work. Pathetic Horohoro. (Trey)" Len mocked.

"Hey Len! Where were you? I looked all over for you!"

Horohoro placed his both hands on Len. And looked at him straight in the eye.

"I was at a human's house" Len mocked.

"Really? How did they treat you? Were they nice?" Horohoro said in amazement.

Everyone did the anime fall.

Yoh interrupted the conversation with a simple statement.

"Okay, I think we have had enough for a day. Let's get back to the cave. Night fall is going to end very soon. Besides, Chocolove (guy with afro, who is making up dum jokes) must be there. Waiting."

**BACK TO THE END OF CHAPTER 3**

* * *

She ran fast as the wind, not stopping to breathe or to do anything. Finally she reached the main gate. She opened the two locks. She quickly went to the stable. She led out a brown horse with a white crest on its forehead.

Without a thought she jumped on the horse and slapped it hard. The horse quickly galloped outside, but, outside the gates the horse did not act natural. It neighed and did not want Anna on him.

It spinned in circles and neighed harsh.

Until Anna could not stand it she fell off the horse she turned and hissed at the horse, showing her deadly fangs.

In a blink of an eye, the horse ran like hell.

She limped toward the village. Her hands smothered in blood. Her velvet pretty dress all ripped and dripping with blood.

She looked at the peoples faces. They were all shocked to see her. They did not know whether to help her, or leave her.

One villager threw a rock at Anna.

"Thou get out of this village!"

Anna turned and stood up, her pretty hair covered with blood. Her face blinded by all the blood.

Villagers started throwi8ng rocks and small pebbles at her.

She turned all over and hissed showing her death killing teeth.

"DEMON!" An elderly woman yelled.

Anna soon realized, she was going to die.

She gulped steady and hard. In an blink of an eye she ran like hell. She tried not to look back at all the villagers chasing her. Knives, axes, and other weapons were held up while they were chasing her.

Then, the most terrible fate happened.

She tripped on a large rock, damaging her ankle. The villagers were not at all very far from her.

"Demon!" A man yelled.

**Back to Yoh and the boys**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Horohoro questioned.

"Yeah, but what was it?" Ryu looked around, searching for an answer.

"Someone's in trouble, we have to go check." Yoh suggested.

"No, what if it's a human? He will surely kill us." Len reminded Yoh.

"Demon!"

They heard a loud yell.

"Does that sound like a human?" Yoh asked.

Len glared at Yoh with a worried expression

"Let's go then, but as bats. Humans must not see us. Let's hurry"

**

* * *

**

**What do you guys think? Do you like it? If I don't get a lot of reviews I will have to erase this story. Reviews will be proof to my friend that this story IS a good story. I'm sorry if part of this chapter was sort of funny. Hey, you have to have a laugh sometime? Right? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Yoh prince of vampires,part 2

**Thanks a whole bunch for the reviews! I told my friend (supposedly friend) what I had written in my 4th chapter. She still wouldn't accept it was good. She kept saying**

"**Oh, they just read this because they like blood; you should stick with and only WITH comedy." I just told her "What does blood have to do with why the story is good? And who cares what you think. Really." But, don't worry, we always, but I mean ALWAYS get in fights like that.**

**We just do it to annoy each other. Weird friendship we have. Right?**

**Well, please review and say what you do want and don't want in this story.**

**Review please!**

Anna's P.O.V

_They are coming, what shall I do? Who shall I turn to? What do I say to the villagers? Oh, I'm Princess Anna, and I'm a vampire. No! They will surely hang me and my family! Then our kingdom shall fade away. But, if I die, it will be a disaster for my kingdom. However, if I defend myself, I-I could maybe kill someone. I cannot run away because of this cursed ankle. And I can not runaway from my fear. What shall I do?_

A tear slowly came upon Anna's beautiful but delicate face. She gently wiped her tear away. Her face was so full of any words describing shock and horror. She tried her hardest to move her ankle. But, no hope. From a distance, she saw round little lights floating around the trees.

Villagers, she thought.

She quickly grew desperate and started yelling for help, but her voice seemed to be caught with horror, so she couldn't even sound a letter.

"I see the demon! There!" a distant voice called

She looked toward the direction of the voice, there, a man with an axe in his hand stood there, coldly staring and pointing at helpless Anna.

Her eyes widened with horror, she wanted this horrifying event to only be a nightmare.

She dug her hands in the ground, trying to move, but her ankle and fear were stopping her.

"Catch her! And kill her! A scream came across.

She turned her delicate small face toward the direction of the villagers; a man about in his mid or younger ages was running toward her.

He was ahead than the other villagers. He seemed desperate to kill her.

"Your burial shall be here filthy bloody demon!" he swung the axe up and down as he was heading for Anna.

Her stomach rolled and felt like it was going to explode. She shielded herself crossing her both arms. She did a quick and silent pray.

"God shall not help thou!" yelled the villager.

He stood in front of Anna, gripping the axe tight in his muscular hand.

"Die demon!"

"EEEERRRKKK!" (Imagine this is the squeak of a bat)

All the villagers looked up in search of what was that awful noise.

"What in the devil-"

The tall man standing across Anna, was hit in the face, he fell on his knees, shocked by what just happened. He swiftly looked up and saw four huge bats fluttering their pitch black wings above and below.

"MORE DEMONS! RETREAT!" yelled an elderly woman from the back.

"I shall not retreat until I send this demon to hell." The man across from Anna stood up carefully, and held the axe in his arms.

"Die!"

He swung the axe toward Anna's face.

He looked up to see if she was dead. But, instead of finding her dead, he saw a man about sixteen years old standing there, holding the axe in his arm. The young man slowly showed his deadly fangs, he hissed upon his speech

"Stop this at once."

He gripped the axe hard and crushed it with his strong hands. He smiled at the man across him, showing his fangs.

The man stood in horror with a shocked horrified face.

"Are you not going to leave idiot? We can devour you alive you know." A pissed of vampire screeched.

The mid age man slowly turned his face to come face to face with a purplish haired boy.

"Boo" Len simply said.

"Ahh!" shrieked the man. He ran like hell and never looked back.

"Itiodic humans." Len stated.

In a flash Anna swung her left arm and hit Len in the face.

"Are you mad woman?" A pissed of Len questioned.

"I am not mad, I am defending myself, idiot." Anna coldly answered.

She moved back and kept her eyes on Len. Her conscious kept her alert.

She suddenly bumped into someone. She turned around and came face to face with the prince of vampires.Yoh.

Anna gasped for air. She walked slowly back, trying not to fall and get stuck her ankle in another stupid ankle again. Her mind twisted and turned, until finally, she closed her eyes and collapsed on the floor. There, she slept for a small eternity.

Slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes. Revealing her beautiful hazel brown eyes. It was midnight; her anniversary of the curse was over. However, that did not mean she wasn't a vampire anymore.

She slowly stood on her knees. She put back her golden hair behind her cute small ear.

She examined where she was. She was on top of a made bed. It had red, blue and other colors on the bed sheet. There was a huge closet near the door, her curiosity came upon her. There were several drawers surrounding the huge bed.

She then looked to the right, where a lamp and a piece of paper stood on the wood carved drawer.

She stretched her arm out to examine the drawing.

She examined it. Her eyes examining at the details and shadings drawn.

The paper was not good quality, (Yes, there was paper, but wood carved paper) but the picture sure was.

It was a woman, about in her 20's or 30's. She had a beautiful face. She had no wrinkles and no bags under her eyes.

Anna could not tell what her colors of skin, hair, eyes, or others were.

Even though she had no color, she was magifocly beautiful.

She finally came to her senses and questioned.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

**Back to Tamao (Tamara) and Anna's castle**

"What does thou mean she is gone?" an angry woman called.

"She cannot go out castle walls, she will be killed!" she yelled again.

"Pilika, I-I-we don't know were she is. Tamao is fine but unconscious, and there is a dead man in the castle. Do you think I would know?" the other woman from across yelled.

Pilika stood there, frozen with horror and madness. She locked her eyes to the woman next to her.

"If you, Queen Kyouyama shall not look for Anna,-

She gasped for air, knowing her fate

"Then I shall look for her."

"Pilika! That is nonsense! If villagers find Anna, and you! You shall die as well!" Anna's mother coldly answered.

Anna's mother wasn't the type of mother who would worry about her child that much. She never let herself be a friend to Anna. She always showed Anna, that the only one can depend and love, are themselves. Neither of her parents ever felt sorry nor guilt inside of them for Anna.

The only person of Anna's family was her uncle. He treated Anna as if one of his own. He always cared for her, asked for her. Always.

However, he died for Anna, during the war. He gave himself up for the west kingdom as a prisoner. From that day, she never saw him. Ever again.

"I am here, what is the worry?"

Both Queen Kyouyama and Pilika turned to see a tall man standing with a tired face; he held a brown basket full of all sorts of items. His eyes were blank, with no expression.

"My name is Faust VIII (have no idea which number), I am at your service my queen."

He bowed across from the queen.

"Now, what is the problem?" He moved toward the queen and locked his eyes at the room across from him; maids and servants were cleaning and talking in whispers.

"I shall go now, my queen, I shall go to my room" Pilika said in a serious tone. She glared at the queen's eyes. You could see the resemblance of her and Anna, on the outside, but not the inside.

She curtsied and left toward her room.

"Ah, yes Faust, I need a doctor to check on one of my maids, you see, she Ummm, she suddenly collapsed on the stairs."

The queen nervously explained.

"My servant shall show you, know if you may excuse me, I must go." With that she left the hall and walked her way toward the conference room.

"Umm…you are Faust right? Let me lead you to Tamao's room." A small voice cleared.

Faust searched for the voice to his left and right.

" I am down here, sir"

He looked down and saw a short boy. He was about fifteen or sixteen. He had orange yellow hair and blank eyes.

"Ah yes, and you are?" Faust questioned.

"Manta, but most people call me Morty; let me lead you to her room." Within a second Morty left the hall and walked toward Tamao's room, along Faust walked behind, examining every part of the castle he could see.

**Back to Anna's position**

"Hello? Is anyone here or there?" She questioned impatiently.

"Yes! We ar-

"Shut the hell up! She'll here you! Idiot!" and angry voice called.

"What?" Called the voice back.

Anna stood up from the bed; she cautiously walked silently toward the door. She leaned on the door, hearing whispers and lots of scolding. In a flash she opened door, revealing three gentlemen fighting and swearing at each other.

She examined them, every inch of them.

"What are looking at woman?" One of them scolded.

Anna moved back, startled by the scold.

She bumped into someone behind her.

She turned to come face to face with him. Prince of vampires.Yoh.

"Hi there!"

_To be continued _

**Sooo…What do you think? Should I continue this? Or not? Okay, I need you to answer this simple question.**

**Okay, do you want this to be YohxAnna? Or HaoxAnna? Or a little bit of both, then you will be in surprise for the final chapter?**

**If I were you, I would choose the last one. Well, please review and tell!**

**For those of you who don't know how to review, you go to the bottom box, there, click, then you see review story, go there and write your complement.**

**Well, please review!**


	6. Coming Upon Friends

**Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Now, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING!**

* * *

Anna's face twisted and turned with fear. Her stomach rolled all over her body.

"De-de-demon! Get away!" she yelled, she quickly grabbed the lamp next to her, watching cautiously every move he made.

"Well, that's not much help, is it?" he questioned mockingly.

His eyes were so entrancing, making anyone motionless and numb. He slowly grabbed her winter coldarm leaving her other arm, holding the lamp.

He held up her hand, her eyes watching him, every step of the way.

He lifted her hand to his face, her aroma shifted to his nose, she smelled as a red rose in a garden. Beautiful, yet, stingy. He placed a small peck on her warm rose scented hand.

He spoke with a solemn yet a kind voice." Please allow me this greeting. I am Yoh Asukura, prince and king to be of vampires. You are?"

She shifted away her hand from his; she glared at him with her black piercing eyes.

"What is your concern of who I am? I shall allow no greeting from you demon (vampire)!" she yelled with a strong tone.

"You are right. It is not my concern, yet, it still is. Besides, aren't you a demon too?" He smiled with a goofy one.

Anna was speechless. Until she summoned up her words.

"I am not a demon (vampire)." She coldly answered.

"If you are not demon, then why do you cast away from your own kingdom and village?" A purple haired boy coldly asked.

Anna was shocked. How did they know she was the princess of Yunakon (You-na-con) kingdom? Where they spying on her?

"No need to be shocked, we've known this for some time princess" Yoh sweetly answered.

She figured it out. They must of sensed her presence here, in Yunakon Kingdom. But, how? when? Why? And home,she wanted to go home, but she was badly injured from the run on of the villagers. She wanted to see Tamao, and Pilika.

Yoh moved his body upward and took a breath.

"I shall wait for thou downstairs, in the dining room. My loyal servant Horohoro (Trey) shall go to your kingdom, to check up on things. Meanwhile, I shall be waiting downstairs. There are few dresses in that dresser, they should fit you. Jun shall clean you up, I'll be waiting."

"Wait!" she stepped towards him, showing her beautiful face.

"Make sure your loyal servant checks up on my friend Tamao, and I swear, if he lays one finger on her, I shall murder him myself." She turned to see Horohoro at the door, her piercing eyes glaring at his confused face.

"Okay.um. You guys can go now. Yoh whispered in a silent tone. "Len, go get your sister!"

Within a second, all the young boys (except for Yoh) left the room, and shut the door.

He turned to face Anna, "I shall go now, and Jun will be here in a minute." Within a second, he disappeared, into the shadows.

_Anna's POV_

_

* * *

Why haven't I ever felt so safe near someone? It seems like he knows me, better than I know myself. He hides his expressions with that sweet goofy smile. But why? Has he had a tragic past as I? Or is he like that? A carefree person, whom smiles and cares for anyone, I've never met someone like that._

"You must be Anna, princess, yet demon of Yunakon Kingdom." A distant voice called out.

Anna swiftly regained her senses. She turned toward the locked door. A woman, about in her twenties. Was standing there, watching Anna. Her hair was tied up, leaving strings of her greenish hair around her neck. Of course, she was taller than Anna. She wore a pitch black dress, sleeveless, and no longer than to her knees.

"You must be Jun." Anna finally spoke.

Jun smiled innocently and walked towards Anna, with her hands on her thin waist.

"Yes, I am, I am sister of Len, the rude young man who does not have manners." She slightly curtsied at Anna. Leaving Anna speechless.

She stood up, facing Anna. She studied Anna for a moment, staring at her ragged and ripped dress. Then at her dirty blonde hair. She finished studying Anna, and then spoke.

"Now, let us get you cleaned up, let us start with a small bath. Ryu has gone and fetched the water; I shall make a small fire, to warm up the water."

"Fine then,But, I shall bath myself." Anna spoke coldly.

_Let us go to Yoh and his friends_

"Master Yoh, are you sure it is a good idea for us to keep the princess?" A green haired young mid age boy questioned.

"Lyserg, I know humans brought death to your family, but she isn't like that." Yoh turned to see his green eyed friend.

"You are right, she isn't like them, but neither is she like us." Lyserg stated in a matter of tone. He looked up at Yoh's goofy yet narrow eyes.

"You're right; she belongs with neither vampire nor human, but, she is still both. She has a winter cold heart, but beneath that winter snow, she has a warm and delicate heart. So she doesn't belong with humans or vampires, but with both." Yoh shifted his body toward a chair.

"My lord, shall I alone go to the kingdom?" a familiar voice toned.

Both Lyserg and Yoh turned to see Horohoro (Trey) standing in the mid hall.

Yoh tilted his head toward Horohoro's direction. "Len shall accompany you, just make sure when you leave, you make sure the barrier around my castle is strong enough to keep my brother away for some time. Meanwhile, Lyserg, you shall prepare dinner."

"Yes, me lord." Both vampires answered. Horohoro turned toward the dark hall way, while Lyserg turned toward the other direction.

_Let us go to the Yunakon Kingdom_

_

* * *

Stupid woman! Doesn't even care about her own daughter! She and her retched husband are the ones to blame, they hated Anna, because she was a girl. They were supposed to inherit the throne to a boy, but the queen gave birth to a girl. They are not the best of the king and queens. They lie, they hate, they torture, they are anything but pure good!_

Pilika regained her senses when she heard a knocking at her wood carved door.

"Who is it!" she questioned with a cold tone.

"Uh, it is, um, Rukan (Ru-can)" an unfamiliar voice questioned.

"What kind of name is that? Rukan? Oh, come on! That is one hell of a name!" another voice scowled.

"I mean, I mean…um…Sid Rukan! I am here…to…clean! Queens's orders!" the voice answered.

"Clean? Clean what?" Pilika questioned as she headed for the door.

She slightly opened the door with caution………………………

"Stay quite!"

Two sixteen year old men grabbed her and covered her mouth. One of them wrapped a rope along her hand.

"Hmp!" Pilika tried to make a sound but couldn't.

"We shall not hurt you; we are friends of Princess Anna. We have come to see Tamao." A blue haired boy stated in a quite tone.

"We are not friends of that princess! We only came to check on the girl idiot! I cannot believe I agreed to come with you!" Len scowled.

"M-manna?" Pilika tried to state Anna's name.

She grabbed the door knob and gripped it tight. She bit Horohoro's hand with her strong teeth.

"Bloody hell!" Horohoro sweared. He grabbed his hand and blew with a swift air.

Len was about to step toward Pilika, but then she spoke

"Anna, where is Anna? Tell me where she is now!" Pilika demanded.

Len showed his deadly fangs, hissing at her

"She is safe, if that's what you're referring to, human."

Pilika stayed quite for a small moment, then spoke with caution.

"Why would you demons take care of her?"

"Do not ask me, I am only following orders. Now, tell me were the girl Tamao (Tamara)is! We have orders to check on her." Len hissed.

Before Pilika could speak she was interrupted.

"Why do you look so like mother?"

She looked toward the young blue haired boy. She stared at him for a long time then broke the silence, a thought raced to her, so did her memory

"You, you seem like father so-.no! Father never spoke about mother or even having a brother! Father only said she died when giving birth to me. Pilika stated to herself.

" My father?" Horohoro spoke with a cautioned voice.

"No! Why would you make such nonsense up? Father was never a demon! He said my mother died when giving birth to me!" Pilika stomped her foot and seemed frustrated.

"But- but that's it, mother said father died when he was helping mother give birth to me."Horohoro looked straight at Pilika's blue eyes. They both seemed…so alike. Yet, so different. Demon and human.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I hear footsteps" Len stated.

Pilika thought for a small moment. Her mind spun into a million webs. "Come then, I shall lead you to Tamao's room." Pilika spoke in whispers.

Horohoro and Len seemed confused. They were just arguing, now, she was leading them to the girl?

She locked the door and put the bronze key gently in her pocket.

As they began walking, Pilika and Horohoro stared at each other both looking into pure blue eyes. Both of their cloudy minds were now twisting and turning because of this five minute talk.

"Why did you decide to help us human?" Len asked in a silent whisper.

He noticed a tear streaming down from Pilika's pure blue eye. She shifted it away and spoke

"I have a lot of reasons, but my strongest reason is mostly depending on feeling. You know and suddenly feel you can trust someone by your own judging" she spoke with gentleness

Len noticed Horohoro with a blank yet concerned expression. He knew the feeling of it. It was like him and Jun having a fight; they would both feel this dark gap space which was guiltiness. They missed their parents; they were killed about 2 years ago. During this ever lasting war.; they were young, yet taken in by Yoh's father. The king of vampires

They came across a brown wood carved door. Pilika took out a small bronze key. She placed the small key in the lock, she turned it

CLICK!

She slowly opened the door.

"We must be quick, someone is approaching." Pilika spoke with concern.

Both of Horohoro and Len examined the young petite body on the bed. She was laying in a flat position. Her eyes were shut tight. Her breathing was hard as a sturdy rock. Her pinkish hair was covered with red blood. So was her left arm. Her face was a mix of colors, pink, red, and yellow to be exact.

"Take her to Anna. She is not safe here." Pilika spoke.

They both turned to see Pilika's sad expression. Her head was tilted front, with her wavy blue hair in her face.

"Did you not hear me? Take her! They will kill her! Thinking she is evil! Anna would not want that!" Pilika scowled.

Len and Horohoro looked at each other for a second; thinking of how, why, when, and Hao. Without a second thought, .they both turned their heads and nodded.

"Come with us mortal" Len stated rudely.

"You are in danger here too. Anna shall be happy when she sees you, and your fainted friend." Horohoro agreed.

For a moment she thought, Anna, Tamao, and these boys…can I trust them? Then, without a second more she nodded.

"Anna, I'm coming."

_Let Us Go to Jun and Anna_

* * *

"Oh, you smell very nice! Just like a pink blossom!" A green eyed woman complemented.

"Thanks, I guess" Anna stated.

They were both in this beautiful, big room. There were several rocks, piled in a circle. From six to eight rocks were stocked up in each line. Water was filled inside the circled rocks. (U know, like those hot springs in anime shows) Anna's petite body soothed in the warm waters, wrinkling her delicate skin. Her hair was as blonde, and bright again as a sun. She ran her fingers into her strings of hair. Twisting and playing with them. She turned toward Jun's direction. Jun was washing Anna's under garments and hanging them around the small window near the door.

"I shall be back in moments; I have left three dresses here, so you can choose for your meeting with Lord Yoh. You may borrow my old under garments, they surely will fit you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jun smiled sweetly and opened the door and left.

In a matter of seconds, Anna came out of the soothing warm waters. She wrapped a long cloth around her shoulders. She examined the dresses on the table. One had gold strings around the neck, the whole dress was a greenish color, and was sleeveless; it was as long as Anna's old dress. She examined the other dresses. The goldish red one caught her eye. It was beautiful, bright red strings were tied around the chest part like shoe laces, it was neither too long nor too short. Around the red laces, bright gold stood out for the color around it. The bottom part bright gold too, except, roses were patterned so beautifully at the bottom, red roses to be exact. It was beautiful , one of a kind.

"This one" Anna called out before reaching over to get it.

"Beautiful" She said in amazement. Her eyes twinkling with excitement.

**Let us go to Manta and Faust**

* * *

"I swore she was here your highness!" a midget voice yelled.

"Please my queen, I beg your dismissal to search for them!" he recalled.

"Manta! They will be all right! Now shush! You shall not go! You tried to escape once! You shall not escape again! As for you Faust, stay here with Manta and check if they are probably still here!" Queen Kyouyama said in a demanding tone.

Manta tried to hide his anger and furious act with the queen.

The queen stepped toward the hall leaving them both.

"And I thought thou devil was evil" Faust seriously said.

"What does it matter to you?" Manta carelessly questioned.

"You don't know how much it matters." Faust answered somberly

**Horohoro, Pilika, Tamao and Len**

* * *

"It is beautiful" a woman spoke with gentleness.

"Humans, everything is beautiful to them" a scolding one added.

She turned her pure blue eyes towards his yellow bright ones. He held her by the waist; his position was straight forward flat. His long black cape whistled with the air.

He moved his mouth in position to talk.

"What? I am a vampire, I show no kindness to anyone." He rudely scolded.

"If you are so heartless, why do you bother with Anna? Me? Or Tamao?" Pilika smartly questioned.

He kept silent for a moment, thinking of why he felt so merciful upon her. Was it because she showed him kindness? Not like the humans whom killed his father and mother. She had a kind yet powerful heart. He turned his face to look at Horohoro. His sky blue eyes were filled with confusion, depression and anger. It was as if a mix of colors, all blending in a blender.

He carried the other young girl; he carried her on his back, in flat position. Her eyes were shut tight, and her pinkish hair was covered in red blood. Her small body seemed frozen as a rock, motionless.

They came upon millions of tress in their paths; they looked down to see the kingdom as a small ant hill.

Pilika turned to see the young boy's yellow eyes, his eyes concentrating further. She looked forward, to where he was looking; a blank spot of land was there.

His expression came upon his face and he called out "We are here"

_**TO BE CONTINUED……………..**_

**

* * *

So how is it? I'm sorry if it's too long or too short (which I think is impossible) Hope you like this chappy. Please review, I know this is mean, but if there aren't a lot of reviews, I won't update in a long long long time! Sorry if it sounds mean. Well, please review!**


	7. Reunite

**Hi this is the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Please review!**

A large lake stood in front. Ducks swam and quacked at the appearance of them.

"Why, there is nothing here!" Pilika stared all over to even find a single small house. Nothing. Only trees, ducks, and the huge lake that led to the river.

"That's what you think, there's more than meets the eye", Len turned his eyes and slowly grinned.

"I've heard rumors, that there used to be a castle here. Which belonged to vampires..." Tamao turned to see Horohoro's and Len's eyes in sorrow.

"There used to be, until they destroyed it." Horohoro added.

"But, we've build another, in time, but it's not as pretty and big as the other" Len turned to face the woods.

"Who destroyed the castle?" Pilika curiously asked.

"No one, forget it, never mention this again." Len quietly said.

In a moment, Len and Horohoro placed one hand on their chest. A bright light shone visible on their hand. A broach was held in their hands. It was a six star shape one. It had a black pearl in the middle, In the middle of the black pearl stood a small piece of a ruby.

And a decorative vine as a border.

Slowly, gates covered with vines full of roses appeared in the middle of the lake.

Shocked as they could ever be, Tamao and Pilika followed Len and Horohoro toward the bronze gate.

Their tiny feet touched the cold waters of their river, to their surprise; their whole body did not sink to the bottom. As they took a step, it almost looked as if tear drops were

falling.

Up ahead stood a castle as big as Anna's. It was never seen before by the human eye, until now.

_**Let us go to Anna and Yoh**_

Anna had been walking for more than an hour. Wondering aimlessly.

"Damn it, I forgot I was supposed to wait for Jun to show me were I was supposed to meet the damn king. Now, I'm lost and have no hell of a chance getting out of here…damn it!"

"Is that how you are supposed to act when you are a princess?"

A cold shiver ran through Anna's spine. She froze in fear thinking it could be the king. She felt a presence standing just a few inches away from her. Anna turned unaware of what might happen. No one was in sight. Only lay the pitch black wall with candles hung up.

"It must have been my imagination……….." She suggested.

"Guess again…."

Out of no where, appeared a green haired boy. He had his eyes green as the grass, and he wore brown clothes that looked just like a tuxedo. He was around the age fifteen.

"You must be the legendary princess Anna. Am I right?" He grinned.

Anna stood with fear, not letting her guard down for a single moment.

"Allow me introduce myself. I am Lyserg; I was born in London but raised here Pleasure to meet you." He lifted her hand gently and softly layed a small peck.

She shifted her hand immediately, placing it against her chest.

"And I am Anna, and may I remark to you to keep your distance?" She coldly said with piercing eyes.

Lyserg walked all around her, examining every inch of her. His steps echoing through the entire castle.

"So you are the princess lord Yoh has been keeping watch one."

"What? He has been spying on me?"

"I didn't say he was spying on you. I said he kept close watch on. No follow me."

"Where? And why should I trust you?"

"Because you are one of us." Lyserg wickedly grinned.

Without any further questions, Anna decided to follow.

_**Back at the castle**_

"The princess is gone! Notify all of the town at once! Make sure every inch of the castle and village are inspected!" The queen announced.

Morty walked aimlessly toward another side of the castle. He looked back and Faust stood there with his basket full of medication.

"So, your friends disappeared?"

Morty looked back and answered with a gloomy tone

"Yes, we have no idea where they are. They just disappeared. And the queen won't even give out a reward to find them. The queen only cares about herself."

Faust looked down as if remembering his horrible past.

"Why would you care about what happens to my friends?"

"Because my fiancée disappeared, they only found her petite shoe and a lock of her hair covered in blood. Ever since then, I've become an obsessed man. In every opportunity I try to help in any I can, so I may just get a hint to what happened to Eliza."

He looked up and saw the sadness burn in Morty's eyes. He walked toward Morty and grinned with pleasure.

"I have an idea for you to get out of this dreadful castle."

_**Lets get back to Anna**_

"We have been walking for almost an hour. Don't tell me you're lost!" Anna lifted her voice.

"No, we are here, your majesty." Lyserg smiled as Anna stood confused.

There, stood a painting of a woman in a black dress. Her hair was tied in a bun. Her cheeks were as pink as pink blossoms. She was beautiful. But who was it?

"There is nothing here you fool. Only this painting." Anna pointed at it.

"Your right, but what about behind it?" Lyserg grinned.

Anna touched gently the painting; she moved it toward the left. A door stood behind the painting. It had engravings on it. She stood there, unaware of what to do.

"Thou may open the door now." Lyserg turned and looked down at Anna.

She slowly pushed the door forward, a fireplace stood in front. She checked her surroundings with caution. Nothing in sight. Only a table and two chairs stood at the corner.

A book shelf covered the whole room. Books covered the every inch of the wall. Another door was at the end. With caution she opened the door revealing a long large table. It was wood carved and candles stood on top revealing light.

A wood carved chair stood on one side, another stood about more than eight feet away. The table was longer than Anna's table.

"It reminds me of home" Anna whispered to herself.

"Well, why don't you make yourself at home?"

Anna turned with such a fear, that even her legs began to tremble.

She turned, and there he stood almost over her shoulder. His calm eyes showing no expression. He stood there with a small smile watching her every move.

"What are you looking at!" she demanded.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"I was thinking of how nice you look." He grinned, while closing his eyes.

Anna blushed, but not even for a sec.

"Please sit!" he took out a wood carved chair and bowed.

She grabbed her dress into a bun and covered it over the chair.

He clapped his hands together; a woman in a maid dress came to his swift command. She had blonde hair as Anna, except longer. She had it in tied in a ponytail.

"Eliza, bring out the food." He demanded.

She nodded and smiled at Anna with generosity

"No thanks, I don't eat a vampire diet." She said in a serious tone.

"But you do eat dear, don't you?" Yoh backfired.

Within a sec, Eliza brought several dishes of food on a cart. She put a small bowl on Anna's side of the table and poured some type of soup.

"What is this?" She questioned.

"It's something other than poison, if that's what you're referring too." Yoh grinned.

She carefully took her small spoon and dipped it in her soup. Chunks of meats floated around. She carefully put the small spoon in her mouth without any more thoughts. Her taste buds savored with such delight.

The question was answered, it was delicious. Now, what was it?

"It's deer meat. And the soup is made out of the purest herbs and made out of the cleanest blo-"

"Blood?" Anna finished.

"Yes."

"Why am I here?" She demanded.

"You should know that."

"Why don't you explain?" she asked in a matter of tone.

"I'll let you figure out. Wouldn't that be fun?" he grinned.

She stood and knocked the chair down, "It won't be fun! I need an explanation now!"

"Princess Anna!"

She turned toward the echo and saw Pilika standing with a welcome smile.

"Pilika!" Anna ran and embraced Pilika with an open heart.

"Princess Anna, you are safe." Pilika spoke cheerfully

Suddenly, Horohoro appeared with Tamao in his arms. Her pink hair swiftly moving back and forth.

Without furthermore thoughts, Anna raced toward her fainted friend.

"She's asleep. She just needs rest." Horohoro pointed out.

She turned to see Yoh, smiling back at her. Was he doing this to make her happy? Was it a scheme? What was he doing?

"You are welcome to stay the night." He smiled.

"Why should I? How do I know I can trust you!"

"Well, I brought your friends. It's raining and there's the probability the villagers are on the hunt for you."

Pilika turned and questioned "The villagers tried to attack you Lady Anna!" she questioned.

"It is a long story." She answered.

"Come, shall I show you the rooms?" Yoh questioned.

After many thoughts, Anna answered "Yes."

He walked through the hall way passing many doors.

He stepped in front of one, opening it.

"This shall be Tamao's room."

Horohoro layed the delicate pink one on the bed. Yoh followed toward the next, "This is Pilika's."

She took a look around; there was a bed, a small table and typical drawers.

"Sweet dreams my lady." Pilika curtsied and closed the door.

He went down two doors and turned toward another hallway.

"Why is my room so far?" Anna questioned.

"Because this one is fit for a princess, or should I say queen?"

He opened the door, revealing a room twice as big even bigger than Pilika's and Tamao's.

A large bed stood at the corner, and several drawers and items were placed in the room. Anna recognized it; it was the one she was in.

"If you need any female assistance or any other kind, June's room is four doors down. My door is across the secret room you entered. You may use anything you find in the room. Sweet dreams princess." With that, he gently closed the door, leaving his footsteps echoing the hallway.

She sighed deeply; closing her eyes to make sure it wasn't a dream. She made her way toward the window which was about 8 feet away. Frightened of thunder, she quickly closed the curtains. Again, she held up the drawing of the woman laying on the drawer. She checked every aspect of the room; the huge wood carved dresser caught her eye. She moved her way toward the dresser. She unlocked it and opened it, revealing several sets of clothes. Jewelry, clothes and string to sew and other objects were inside. A ruby and diamond pearl broach caught her eye. It had several small diamonds decorated as a border, and a big white pearl stood in the middle. A full ruby stood in the middle of the white pearl. She examined every inch of it; finally, she took hold of it. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the pearl became grayish black. Frightened, Anna accidentally dropped the broach. Scared that it might be broke, Anna took hold of it to check. Nothing. It was beautiful even if it was a grayish black.

"They say if a vampire takes hold of a pure white pearl, it will turn pure black".

Frightened, yet calm, Anna turned to See Yoh standing at the door. He held some sort of clothes. It was non other than Anna's old clothes and cloak. He placed it on the huge bed.

She faced up to look at his hazel nut eyes.

"I see it's true what they say. However, yours did not turn pure black, but a grayish black." He sat on the bed still having his eyes locked on Anna's.

"However, my mother's never turned black. It always stayed pure white. We never knew why or how. It just did."

"You aren't supposed to budge into someone's room like that." Anna crossed her elbows and nodded at Yoh.

"Sorry, I just brought your clothes." He grinned. "I want you to wear that broach please. You look beautiful with it." He smiled, in a flash he was no where to be found.

Shocked, Anna checked her room every inch to see if he was there. No, he was gone.

He walked carefree out of all his problems. His steps echoing through this large castle.

"Lord Yoh." Out of nowhere, a young green haired boy appeared.

"Late night isn't it Lyserg?" Yoh smiled.

"Are ye sure it is not a problem for Mistress Anna and her friends to stay here?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Your brother." Lyserg stated.

Yoh's expression changed.

"Lock the gates. Make sure he doesn't go near my castle, or near our princess. Inform everyone." He commanded.

"Yes my lord." He disappeared into the night.

Anna checked her surroundings. No one in sight. She slowly closed the door. She tiptoed out of the hallway where Jun's room lay. After opening many doors, and going through many passages, Anna found her destination. Where the painting lay of the woman. She examined every inch of it. It was the exact woman from the drawing.

"She must be Yoh's mother." Anna stated to herself. She carefully pushed it aside revealing the door. She silently opened it. The fireplace stood there aside, however it was on. Confused, Anna looked up. To her surprise, a young man stood there glaring at the fire with his hands shoved into his pockets. He stood sideways toward the fireplace. She did not recognize him unlike Yoh's vampire friends. The shocking part was that he looked just like Yoh. Except, his eyes had a powerful glare and he had long hair tied into one braid. Frightened, Anna quickly yet silently closed the door. She sighed and turned around.

A strong wind blew and loudly opened the door again. To her surprise, the young man was not there in his place! He wasn't in the room! Were he? Anna frightly thought to herself.

Suddenly, Anna felt strings of hair fall on her neck and a cold breath climb up her neck, "And who might you be?"

To be continued……………………..


End file.
